This invention relates generally to well sucker rod guides, and more particularly to improve guides located on coupling sections that may easily be replaced in a rod string.
Sucker rod guides are desirably employed to locally engage the well bore and prevent or minimize engagement of the sucker rods themselves with the well bore. The guides are constructed to abrade or wear away during their sliding engagemeht with the well bore, during rod stroking to pump the well. Problems with such guides include inadvertent and unwanted detachment from the rod string in the well, leading to excessive rod wear and clogging of the well, and equipment therein, by pieces of the guides; and difficulty and expense of guide removal off and replacement onto the string. There is need for guides which are easily and quickly removed and replaced, and which do not become detached from the string during the most adverse stroking conditions, as for example when the well deviates radically from vertical.